Little kids ways
by Chads SonShine
Summary: Sonny and chad knew eachother since kindergarten but what happens when one gets a role and the other doesnt. Starts when sonny is four years old .
1. Pre school

What happens if Sonny and Chad grew up as best friends. But when Chad gets an offer that he cant refuse what happens to their friendship? Or what's in between ?

Sonny pov ( four years old)

Today was my first day of preschool. It was really scary. I didn't know anyone and I wasn't with my mom.

We were sitting at our desks playing with playdow until they said it was game time. We sat at our seats and for our table the teacher gave us a pin ball machine.

I was sitting at a table with two boys and two other girls.

When the girl next to me passed it on she didn't pass it to me she went around me and gave it to the boy.

Why did she do that?

" Excuse me" I interrupted trying to use my manors.

" It was my turn" I said.

" Well we don't like you so we didn't give it to you" the boy across from me said.

I went up to my teacher and she told me to go play with this little boy at his table. He was shy. He was all by himself.

Me and the teacher walked over.

" Chad this is Sonny she wants to come and play with you" the teacher said.

This boy Chad had dirty blonde hair and amazing blue eyes. He was cute.

" Can I play" I asked, refering to the dolls and action figures he was playing with.

" Sure"

" I never seen you before where do you live" I asked him. I lived here all my life and most of the kids were in my neighborhood.

" I just moved her from Texas" he said.

" I live on Berns avenue" he informed me.

" Really me too" I said getting excited.

"yea " he said with excitement.

Well maybe I had a better day then I thought. I made a friend, that I could see whenever I wanted. He ended up living right next door.

Everyday would be the same. The kids wouldn't let me play with them so I would go to Chad.

We ended up being best friends by a month. We would go over to each others houses and do arts and crafts.

Chad has a little sister I go on see also so that's really fun. Shes really fun. Scarlett is like a sister to me. My older brother Dan doesn't like Chad very much.

Dan is twelve years old and is very overprotective. So you see what I mean. Sometimes he teases me like saying Chad is my boyfriend. Yeah right. I may have a teensy weensy crush on Chad but its nothing I cant control.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter. Part of it was based on my life in pre school. With the pinball machine and me going to my friend. And we go over each others houses and all. But I don't see her anymore so. Yeah. =( … Hope you liked it . Reviews please.


	2. Only best friend

Chad pov

Today is a Saturday and Sonny is coming over my house. She does almost every weekend unless one of us has family plans or Emergancies.

Today was also the day that my best friend James Conroy was coming from Texas. I hope they get along.

James has a record of hurting girls feelings and as the grownups say " flirting" with them .

I hope he doesn't "flirt " with Sonny because that means he likes her. Well he might not like her if he does it to a lot of girls but what if he really does? What if Sonny likes him back?

I have a huge crush on Sonny but I cant tell anyone. I told my little sister Scarlett she is only a year younger so shes four. She said that Sonny likes me too. But I don't think so.

An hour later the door bell rang. I ran to the door and there stood James. For some reason I wasn't really excited to see him anymore.

" Chad, my man" he said and hugged me.

Chad my man? Really?

" Hey dude"

We walked to my room right after my mom said hi and Mrs. Conroy left.

" What do you want to do" I asked.

" I don't know" he said.

" Okay"

" Chad, Sonny is here" my mom screamed to me from the kitchen .

James just stared at me.

" Shes my best friend" I told him.

" I thought I was your best friend" he said.

" You are I mean she is my friend nothing more" I said. I shouldn't have said that. He is so going to blab.

" Stay here"

I ran downstairs and gave Sonny a quick hug. When we got to my room when she saw James she looked surprised.

" Sonny this is" I started to introduce him but he interrupted.

" Hi im James. Chad's only" he spat only.

" Best friend" he continued.

Sonny looked at me with tears in her eyes.

" I thought I was your best friend" she said.

" You, I , him" I started. But I really didn't know what to say.

" Well you were wrong. I am his only best friend why don't you just leave" he said to Sonny.

I looked at him really mad.

" Maybe I will" she said with a tear running down her cheek.

I have never seen Sonny cry. Never. She is a strong girl. Was my sister right?

" Sonny don't cry" I said.

" How can I not cry when you said you are my best friend and you are letting him kick me out and not saying anything when he says im not your best friend" she asked.

" I don't know" that was my great response .

" Save it and you but head" she looked at James.

" you are a jerk." and she smacked him across the face. Wow.

That's when she walked out my door.

I have to do something about this. How will I win her back?

* * *

Sonny pov

I cant believe I just did that. I cant believe Chad didn't defend me. All of these thoughts were running through my head.

Im glad his so called best friend came . Chad was probably just using me till he came. Or was James lying?

" Sonny come down here" my mom screamed.

I ran down the steps only to find Chad sitting on my couch.

I motioned him to come up to my room. I hate it when my mom gets into the mind of us pre-schoolers.

Once we got to my yellow room we sat on my comforter.

" What do you want" I asked.

" I want to apologize" he said.

" For what using me? Or breaking my heart" I asked. Oops. I just said breaking my hear didn't I.

" Sonny you are my best friend. I didn't tell James about you until my mom called me down to come and bring you up. James is an old friend from Texas. " he explained to me.

" Why didn't you tell me about him then" I asked. Why wouldn't he?

"I didn't know until today it was suppose to be a good surprise" he said.

" Oh its okay then but why did he say that" I asked.

" He is jelous" he answered .

" oh"

When Chads mom came over for Chad he gave me a kiss on the cheek. But the bad thing, my brother saw that and the whole conversation. Chad is so in for it. What am I going to do?

* * *

I know not my best but I had to think of something quick and I was watching Sonny with a chance of dating today because I was sick. So yeah that's where James came in. Review please.. If I get ten reviews I will give a spoiler of Falling For The Falls and give the website for the script. Pleaseee =)


	3. Necklaces and suprises

Sonny pov

Today is my fifth birthday im so excited.

I am having a party with all my friends from school and some family.

Chad was definitely coming too.

Once we got done decorating Chad came in the door.

" Happy Birthday sonny" he yelled and hugged me.

" Thanks"

" Heres your gift" he handed it to me.

" Thanks"

" Mom can I open it please" I gave the puppy dog pout.

" Only this one"

I opened it up to see a necklace that had a picture of me and Chad on it and the surrounding was pink.

" I love it" I squealed and gave him a big hug.

" I knew you would" Chad looked proud.

As soon as everyone came the party started. Then my friend Amanda came. She really isn't my friend anymore. The other day we got into a huge fight. But she knows everything.

" How come I didn't get invited to your little party" she asked.

I didn't even have time to answer because she stood on a chair and said excuse me everyone.

What is she doing?

" I just wanted to say that since Sonny didn't invite me I am going to tell you a little something about her… She. Likes. No . LOVES. Chad Dylan Cooper isn't that right sonny" she asked.

Right then and there I ran up to my room. That was suppose to be a secret. Between me and her. She didn't have to do that.

* * *

Chad pov

She likes me?

She likes me!

Yes ! Now I can tell her the truth.

But sonny is pretty upset. She ran up to her room and her mom is saying she wont come out.

" Chad can you go talk to sonny" he mom asked me.

" Sure"

I walked upstairs to the white door with rainbow letters that spelled her name.

" Sonny open up"

" No" she screamed.

" Why not" I asked.

" because" she said.

" If your not coming out because of what she said the truth is I like you too sonny" I said. Wow that is embarrassing .

" Really" she asked.

" Really"

She opened the door and hugged me. Shes my sunshine.

" Happy birthday Sonny".

* * *

I know short and cheesy but review. New one up soon.


	4. I love you's

Sonny pov

Flash back

Nothing really changed. We are still best friends but we know we like each other that's all.

I was walking down the street to pre-school. Just the place I want to be.

When I got in I saw familiar blonde hair I ran up to him. " Mornin Chad".

The boy turned around. That's not Chad.

He looks like Chad.

He has the same blue eyes. But a different face.

" I'm not Chad. I'm his cousin Jared. You must be Sonny" he said.

" Yeah".

" Hey Sonny I see you met my cousin Jared" he came over.

" Yup"

" Dude you said she was cute she's hot" Jared said.

" Jared" Chad screamed.

" Ew your nasty. Get away from me" I said to Jared. Chad has called me cute before.

" No your hot. You want to go out" he asked. Where does this kid learn this?

" I am four years old" I explained.

" So I'm five"

" I don't like you"

" I like you" he said.

" I'm in love with Chad" I blurted. Uh oh.

" I'm in love with you" he said.

" Oh god. I did not just say that. He , you, me , I ahhhhh" I screamed to no one in particular.

" Did you just say you love me" Chad asked.

" Yeah" I blushed.

" I love you too" he told me.

Four years later.

When I was younger I really believed him. But he changed into something that only he can control. I love the sweet , caring, loving Chad. Not the Chad who landed a part on the Goody Gang and hates me now that im not famous.

I really miss the old him. When he got the call to be on the goody gang he promised he would be my best friend. We were in third grade when this happened and we were sort of going out.

When we were at the airport waiting for his plane to be called he told me he would always love me. We were both crying that we wouldn't see each other for a while.

We promised each other that we would keep in touch and call whenever we could.

I kept that promise but he didn't.

I wish I wouldn't have fell in love with him.

I wish I could change the past so I would have been with someone else.

I wish he would atleast call me.

I was now in fifth grade and I have not talked to Chad in a while.

I went to the store and got the latest magazine with Chad on the cover.

He really grew up.

I walked home with my phone to my ear trying to call Chad.

Again his answering machine.

I have heard it so many time that I already memorized it. Even though its his voice to hear its not enough.

When I got home I walked up to my room and flipped open my magazine to the page dedicated to Chad.

When I looked at the headlines , pictures and read the full story my heart literally broke. It said:

_Goody Gang star Chad Dylan Cooper has gotten too old for that show now. He is now moving into a new show called Mackenzie Falls. His part as the lead Character Mackenzie who owns a little rich town . Filled with snobs, stealing the family water business, loves, and step brothers that are out to get you. We also learned that Chad is dating his costar from the goody Gang Tawni Hart. They were seen at the bowling alley kissing. They go everywhere together. Is it serious or just a little crush? _

_There were pictures of him and this Tawni girl kissing. He had no problem with it. I wish he knew how much I loved him . _

_He did know. I thought he loved me too. I thought we were serious he obviously didn't. _

_Soon enough I heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller id hoping it was Chad. Sadly it wasn't . I didn't know who it was. So I answered it . Duh. _

_Hello Sonny this is Marshal Pike from So Random we would like you to join the cast. _

_Really? I asked so excited . _

_Yeah. So are you in?_

_Totally. With that I hung up the phone. _

_From then on my life was totally different. In good and bad ways. _

* * *

_Next Chapter up soon. I hope you like it. Please review =) _


	5. Why?

As I walked into Condor Studios for the first time guess who I saw. Chad.

The boy who broke my heart, the one that said he loved me when he really didn't.

" Sonny"

Great he recognizes me.

" Chad"

" Why are you here" he asked.

" I got a part on So Random!" I informed him.

" Oh"

I started to walk away. It was hard enough saying a couple of words to him. Forget anymore.

" Sonny wait" he interrupted me.

" What" I spat at him.

" Whats with you" he asked.

" Whats with me you want to know whats with me. You left okay and I call and call you but of course you never pick up. You told me you loved me , we were together but guess what now your with Tawni Hart, I guess you got tired of me right. So instead of atleast calling me and breaking up with me I have to find out from a magazine" I told him. I was crying now.

"Sonny you don't understand"

" No I understand Chad , you were using me, you just wanted to break me, well guess what you did" I told him.

" Sonny I love you"

" Well I don't love you. Anymore atleast. You never loved me so you can cut it" I screamed.

" I can prove it give me a chance I will do anything you want" he said. He was crying now too.

" I want an apology. I want a reason you went behind my back and never kept in touch like you promised. I want it to be like the old days." I said.

" Im sorry sonny and we can make it like the old days again. I love you do you love me" he asked.

" Yes, I do love you Chad" with that he kissed me. It was the most amazing kiss ever.

* * *

Okay well that was the end. I really didn't like this story. Im sorry I havent updated in a while there has been so much homework and since Friday I got a stomach virus and I have been so weak I really couldn't move. Today I got enough to write. Hope you liked it !


End file.
